Formation of the Shadow Squad
another chapter of yu-gi-oh legends unite (Shade walks down the hallways with two dark grunts by his side, then he sees a black mage near the entrance of the shadow squad throne room) Validar: Ah my emperor nice to see you again (Validar bows to Shade) Shade: Validar, it's been a while how goes things in vestroia? Validar: It's going very well my lord, anyway the shadow squad is behind waiting for your arrival Shade: Indeed, I shouldn't keep them waiting (Shade enters the throne room and sees The Big 5, Seeker, Arkana, Strings, Lumis, Umbra, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Gozaburo Kaiba, Gozaburo Kaiba’s right-hand man, Ghost Kaiba, Ms. Chono, Mike, Nightshroud, Sayer, Fake Jack Atlas, Team Catastrophe, Fender, Fearsome 4 of the Dark Dueling World, Don Thousand, Jean-Michel Roget, Dr. Darkstar, and a woman in a black and blue cloak, Shade takes a seat to his throne as he looks at the villains) Shade: Welcome everyone, thank you all for coming, it means a lot to the six shadows (The D enters the throne room with Sanders) The D: My Lord, I returned with Sanders just as you requested. Shade: Well done D, you’ve proven yourself useful. Sanders: I’m here to see what The D says is true, about these Grunts being vicious and every word for it, I hope they’re all demonic and heartless, plus no chance of rebellion or insubordination, making them far better soldiers than the students I trained before! Shade: I assure you, they’re everything you just said. Sanders: They better be, because I’m not training those who aren’t any of that, also I joined to take my revenge on the Battle Beast for betraying me, and when I’m done with him, I’ll deal with Yuya! ???: NO, YUYA SAKAKI IS MINE, NOBODY TOUCHES HIM BUT ME!!! (Sanders turns and sees his old colleague The Doktor with a serious look on his face) Sanders: Hey Doktor, long time no see. The Doktor: You’re looking well these days, Sergeant Sanders. Sanders: You can call me Colonel Sanders now. The Doktor: I’ll stick with sergeant! Also I’m serious on what I said, Yuya is mine, nobody touches him but me! Sanders: What did he do? The Doktor: HE DESTROYED MY LAB AND EXTERMINATED ALL MY PARASITES!!! Sanders: Well you did brainwash the 4 Girls he and his comrades came to rescue, not to mention you did turn them against them. The Doktor: Not this time, this time, I’ll deal with him myself, make him suffer way more than I did before! Gozaburo: The Doktor was crazy when I found him. Sanders: You look like a terrorist. Gozaburo: I am a terrorist! Sanders: You should've been ruler at Duel Academy (ARC-V). Gozaburo: I wouldn't allow students to be duelists, and I wouldn't allow it to be a duel school! Sanders: You're worse than the Professor! Shade: Doktor, have you finished brainwashing the original Time Brigade? The Doktor: I have my lord, there was an infinite number of kids, teens, adults, middle-aged, and elderly people each, all male and female each. Shade: Very good, soon Lyle will return with Mr. Armstrong, in the meantime, General, give Sanders a bath, and a new uniform! Dark Class General: Yes sir! (The Dark Class General escorted Sanders out of the throne room to give him a bath and a new uniform) The D: It wasn’t easy recruiting him my lord, I had to duel him to get him to join us. Shade: I don’t blame you, all of his old students, including his former Battle Beast did betray him. (The D left the throne room as Roget went towards Sayer) Sayer: What do you want Roget!? Roget: I heard you use a Psychic type deck, so I decided to give you these. (Roget gave him 2 new cards, 1 of the them being Polymerization and the other being a Fusion Monster) Sayer: You’re giving these to me? Roget: Consider it a gift. Yami Marik: Well who needs cards from him, because the darkness is here to stay! (Yami Marik laughed evilly) Yami Bakura: Laugh it up while you can, without your Egyptian God, you’re nothing! Yami Marik: I don’t need an Egyptian God, even without one, I’m still powerful enough. Seeker: I’m powerful with Exodia in my deck. Arkana: Sorry Seeker, you’re not getting any Exodia cards, the last 3 copies of the 5 pieces of Exodia cards you had were all counterfeit! Seeker: Hey you don’t decide what cards I get! Yami Marik: No Seeker, Arkana is right, you’re not getting any Exodia cards, so instead, you’ll be getting this Evil Star Deck! (Yami Marik gave Seeker his new deck, and Seeker took it) Seeker: It won’t be the same for me not using Exodia. Yami Marik: This is your 2nd chance, when you had those counterfeit copies, you were the weakest member of the Rare Hunters, so this Deck is to make sure you don’t fail me again! Seeker: Yes Master! Yami Marik: As for you Strings, I got you a new deck, you’ll have this Barian’s deck. (Yami Marik gave Strings his new deck, as he took it) Strings: ... Yami Marik: Oh that’s right, you don’t talk, or you wouldn’t be known as the quiet one, but not to worry my friend, I‘ll ask Shade to see if he has a device that’ll talk for you. Shade: There’s no need, I’m having some Grunts work on that right now. (Yami Marik and Strings bowed as we see Ghost Kaiba with the Big 5) Ghost Kaiba: You 5 evade my questions, I rejected your ideas, destroyed everything precious to you, yet you’re all loyal to me. Gansley: To us, you’re our boss. Crump: We’re 100% loyal to you. Johnson: We don’t need the good Seto Kaiba. Nezbitt: We’re as evil as you are. Leichter: We hated working for him. Ghost Kaiba: Did you guys forget that I used to be a part of him? The Big 5: Of course not sir, but since you’re not apart of him anymore, we chose to stay loyal to you. Gozaburo’s right-hand man: I’ll even be your right-hand man. Ghost Kaiba: I threw you out the day the 1st KaibaLand Amusement Park opened, and yet you wanna be my right-hand man? Gozaburo’s right-hand man: The good Seto Kaiba threw me out, not you. Gozaburo Kaiba: You’re my true stepson. Ghost Kaiba: I took control of KaibaCorp, then you committed suiside, also what happened to you? Gozaburo: I was blasted into the volcano after I lost to Jack Atlas, now I’m a freak, I was patched up, most of me, I was told I can’t have this mask removed, or no breathing. (As they continued having their conversation, Mr. Heartland is seen with Don Thousand) Don Thousand: I’m giving you another chance to redeem yourself Mr. Heartland. Mr. Heartland: I promise, my gang and I won’t fail. Don Thousand: You better not, because if you fail me again, you’ll suffer way worse than when I incinerated your deck and burned you alive after you lost to Yuma Tsukumo! Mr. Heartland: Yes sir, you’ll always be my boss. Don thousand: Good to know that you know who your master is! (Then a black and red battle droid came into the the throne room and Shade knows who it is) Shade: Ah Laser I'm glad you finally you made your appearance what news about your shadow droids Laser: The Shadow Droids will be loyal only to you Shade and I'm using some brigade droid body parts and some of the royal guard flesh to create my unstoppable empire to replace my former droids who once served me Shade: Glad to know, make sure you give every Brigade droid, human flesh, I bet they’ll all look awesome when they’re humans. Laser: Yes my lord. Shade: Mars, go with them! (The woman in the black and blue cloak nodded as she gets off her seat to join Laser) Shade: Make sure to give her beautiful sexy flesh while you’re at it. Laser: Yes my lord. (Mars left with Laser as Lyle returned with Mr. Armstrong) Lyle: Sir, I returned with Mr. Armstrong as you requested. Shade: Well done, I’m promoting you to grand admiral. (Shade gives Lyle his new uniform) Mr. Armstrong: I accepted because he mentioned Yusei Fudo and Director Goodwin, now that I’m here, I can take my revenge on Goodwin, and that Satellite punk Yusei! (Mr. Armstrong laughed evilly) Shade: It’s so amusing that you deal with a lapse of time, the Satellite that Yusei and his friends grew up in is forever gone, it now has cleaner streets and nicer buildings, and besides, Yusei Fudo wasn’t born in the Satellite, he was actually born in New Domino City. Mr, Armstrong: Say What!? How come no one told me about this!? ???: Because the history about him is classified, those who’re keeping that a secret have more power than you can imagine! (Shade and Mr. Armstrong turned to see who it was, it was Miki as she entered the throne room with Aiden, Minato, and Fritz) Shade: That’s correct Miki. Yami Marik: My Lord, I would like to propose a duel with the spirit of the ring, he thinks I can’t win without The Winged Dragon of Ra! Shade: Ah, a challenge, I would like to see a good duel, very well, you 2 will duel here, the rest of you can watch this duel. (Everyone all got out of the way, while Yami Marik and Yami Bakura got on opposite directions of the duel field) Yami Marik: I can prove that I’m more powerful than you can imagine! Yami Bakura: I learned my lesson facing you back at the Battle City finals, this time, I’m prepared. Shade: This should be an interesting match. (Shade began to announce the duelists) Shade: Everyone, this is gonna be one intense duel, since our enemies are all asleep, this is your entertainment, competing in this duel, we have a duelist who was born out of hatred, he’s the runner-up of the Battle City Finals, Yami Marik! (Yami Marik bowed to everyone, then he activated his duel disk) Shade: His opponent, a man who was imprisoned by a Millennium Item, he’s Atem’s greatest enemy, Bandit Bakura, but you can all address him as Yami Bakura! (Yami Bakura bowed to everyone, then he activated his duel disk) Shade: I wanna fair fight, since you’re not facing each other as enemies, fight with everything you got! (Yami Marik and Yami Bakura nodded) Yami Marik: Prepare to sink into darkness, oh wait, you’re the darkness! Yami Bakura: Quit your yapping, and lets do some dueling! Yami Marik and Yami Bakura: LET’S DUEL!!!